


Midnight Intruder

by DarkWingsDarkWords48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWingsDarkWords48/pseuds/DarkWingsDarkWords48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans had no idea of the beautiful danger that crept under the moonlight of her room. Lily Evans/Narcissa Black, F/F, slight dubcon if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or locations in this fanfic. They all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. If I did own the Harry Potter series, it would most definitely not be child-friendly, and have a whole lotta sex.
> 
> AN: Hey folks, back again, this time with some steamy Lily/Narcissa. In this little AU universe, Narcissa is a bit younger so she's only 2 years ahead of Lily instead of 4-5. Warnings? Well, obviously femslash, lesbian sex. Starts out a bit dubcon-ish but gets much more interesting as things progress. Here we go:

Lily Evans had no idea of the beautiful danger that crept under the moonlight of her room; its form taking that of a nude female intruder. The shadow danced across the green-velvet floor of the individual room each member of Slytherin received upon entry into the House. The flowing form of the nude intruder moved about as if it owned all inside the room, including the sleeping girl herself. Long blond hair flowed loose and wild as the invader moved with purpose towards the bed that held the sleeping Slytherin Muggleborn.

Lily's intuition woke her slightly, her body tossing fitfully as she had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Somebody was here, but her eyes were not adapted well enough to the minimal light.

Lily's emerald-green eyes widened as she tried to sit up, only to realize it had been ropes slithering around her arms that had awoken her, not her intuition. The ropes were wrapped around her elbows, the rope itself circling around her back to keep her arms pinned together against her sides. The sleep fully cleared from her eyes as she saw all to clearly in the midnight moon the female tigress bent on her revenge.

Just two weeks ago, Lily had happened to spread a rumor about Narcissa Black, insinuating the blonde was in a relationship with a so-called "blood traitor", after the older Slytherin had called her a mudblood. Now the Head Girl was here and ready to get revenge for the lies, it seemed – her authority allowing her to easily slip within another year's dorm.

Silver moonlight flashed across the intruder's pale skin and blonde hair, shimmering over each and every female part that was moving toward her, and the sight warned Lily only too late of what was coming. Now the only darkness Lily could see was the triangle of dark hair between the older girl's legs – the carpet certainly didn't match the drapes and she'd long suspected Narcissa was a potions-bottle-blonde.

The younger redhead opened her mouth to cry out for help – though likely the elder Slytherin had already silenced the room – but her cry was muffled by soft, most lips pressing hard against hers, a long tongue pushing in to caress the inside of her mouth.

Long, full fingers brushed across the lace of Lily's nightgown, tugging lightly at the strings on the side to make the silken gown fall apart slightly and free her own angelic body. Lily tried to move her body around, trying to get away from the rapist. The fingers caressing her were soft in feeling, and yet rough in their movement as they pushed her nightgown down, somehow managing to pin the redhead's body down along with it. She was helpless with her arms so bound.

Soft full lips moved down her throat and to her chest where they fastened upon a plump nipple. Lily's tired lips gasped as her very sensitive breasts were played with, toyed with. A velvet tongue began moving in circles around one nipple as her other nipple began to be teased by the long tips of Narcissa's very feminine nails.

"N-Narcissa…" she gasped out the name, knowing this was her punishment. Narcissa was getting her revenge and proving that a Black always did get what she wanted. Her blonde-haired attacker didn't respond to Lily's words - her mouth was far too busy sucking on her victim's milky, freckled flesh.

Lily made quiet, lusty noises and feeling her body respond more and more with each flick of the devilish tongue on her. Already, the area in between her legs was warming by the second, a liquid collecting between her thighs as droplets hung on the red hairs of her bush, making her flush with embarrassment.

Soft hair brushed against her naked flesh as Narcissa moved down, making tiny bumps rise across the younger Prefect's body. The blonde-tigress was pushing her nightgown all the way off as she moved down, both tongue and mouth working wonders across Lily's own pale flesh, occasionally nipping at her skin and bringing out a delighted gasp.

She shouldn't be enjoying this. She could not forgive her body's betrayal, the way it responded to every one of the smug woman's touches, the way her voice refused to work unless it was moaning her on, uttering her name as her body arched, telling Narcissa to continue her attack.

It became even worse when those long, noble fingers slid between her thighs and cupped her warmth as the palm rested on her hairy bush, the longest of the fingers flicking up to run between her swollen lower lips, collecting the wetness that was seeping past.

Lily looked up into the older Slytherin's face, seeing a mocking, superior smile as the older girl looked back down at her. Lily's back arched as her body fought against her mind, choosing only to respond to the other girl's touch. Why couldn't Lily bring this out herself when she masturbated? Why couldn't her fumbling digital experimentation with Severus the year past do this? Why did she only respond to Narcissa like this?

The heated mouth with its perfect red lips moved down to Lily's stomach, the tongue dipping in and out of her navel, giving Lily a small show of the wonders she was capable of receiving from it. The fingers that were cupping her mound moved, spreading her pussy lips apart as another long finger ran along her slit.

_If only Sev were here… He would stop her…. No, he wouldn't… he hated her now, she was nothing but a "Mudblood" to him – his own mouth had spoken that word to her just a week before…_

Lily whimpered, closing her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks as she felt totally without control. Her hands closed around the sheet underneath her, bunching it up in her fists.

A long, slender finger pressed into her, the nail lightly scratching her walls as it entered, making her stifle a cry as it slowly thrust in and out, Narcissa's thumb pressing and rubbing her clit. Lily's milky-white body arched in pleasure, small whimpers of "more" escaping her lips even as her voice betrayed her.

Another finger pushed inside of her, the speed increasing as the first finger curved upwards, hitting a rough spot along her walls that sent a jolt of extreme pleasure up her spine. The redhead cried out and her hips began to thrust firmly against the intruding digits, Lily's body racked with a forbidden pleasure that she knew she would refuse to admit in the morning.

_This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to be happening. This was wrong._

But the older girl seemed to know Lily's body as if it was her own, taunting and teasing her with those long, beautiful fingers, playing her flesh like a harp; her silken touch bringing Lily closer and closer to her climax with every skilled stroke.

Narcissa's mouth traveled down between her thighs, and she removed her thumb. Her tongue flicked against Lily's already sensitive clit several times before her lips fastened themselves upon it. The sucking of Lily's clit proved to be her demise as the young redhead felt her insides clench around the intruding fingers. Her hips continued to move with the thrusts of the fingers, pumping as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her, making her feel like not even Severus could.

"Narcissa!" she cried out, hating herself as she did so, hating the lustful ring to her voice.

Finally her body fell back onto the bed, completely tired and spent as Narcissa removed her lips and her fingers, and a swift flick of a wand vanished the ropes around her arms. The blonde moved up her body, until her mouth was next to Lily's ear. "How was that, beautiful?" Her voice victorious as she said her first words of the night, her breath the same odor as Lily's fingers whenever she masturbated. Lily was too tired to even mumble a response as the blonde pressed her lips to hers, dripping her own juices into her mouth and rubbing them across her teeth with her long tongue.

"Perfect, Cissy," Lily finally gasped as Narcissa released her for some air. "It was perfect. Just how I wanted it."

"Good," Narcissa said softly, rubbing at the slightly-red skin on Lilly's arms. "I was worried I'd get the ropes too tight and hurt you, or be rougher than you wanted."

Lily shook her head, a smile spreading across her face as she pulled her lover closer, and delved between her lips with her tongue. "No, it's just the amount of control I wanted you to have. After what Sev did… I just needed this. Needed to feel out of control, like I can't be the one that made him that way."

Narcissa stroked her cheek with the backs of her fingers. "You're not, you know. Severus made his own choices." she said to the girl she'd taken under her wing on Lily's first day at Hogwarts, facing seven years as a Muggleborn in Slytherin. She'd grown so much from the scared girl she'd seen that night in the dungeons, but still needed reassuring.

"I'll miss you when the year's over," Lily said in a whisper, after a quiet moment. "You're one of my only friends in this House now, and you're about to graduate."

"And I'll miss you. You'll still have friends, my Lily-flower. I'll be the one on my own. At least you're not forced to marry Severus after he did that – Father says I'm to marry that prat Lucius by December."

Lily shuddered. "Can't you run away, Cissy? Run and hide and wait for me and when I graduate we can run away together. Explore the world."

Narcissa chuckled wetly. "No, Lily, I have a duty. To my family. And if I did that, poor Andromeda would be forced to marry Lucius - I can't do that to her." She breathed in the scent of Lily's shampoo. "Don't worry, you'll find someone who can love you like you thought Severus did, someone you can live out your life with. You Muggleborn have it easy in that."

"I know, but I can dream…. about us…" Lily murmured, turning her face to hide it in the crook of Narcissa's neck, and the blonde could feel warm tears begin to run against her bare skin.

"Yes. We all can dream," Narcissa said, stroking her lover's soft hair until Lily had cried herself to sleep, and then turned to her own dreams, which she hoped would be as pleasant as Lily's wishes: a world where she wasn't forced to marry a monster, where she could be with her blossoming little flower like she truly wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well all, hope you liked it. After my Hermione/Pansy one was a bit strong on the non-con with only a bit of consensual (kinda sorta) at the end, I thought I'd start this one the same only for the twist to be a bit of roleplaying/dubcon stuff. And then the bittersweet ending. Even I shed a few tears as I wrote that. I'm SOOOOOO in love with the Lily/Narcissa pairing. It's like perfectionx1000.
> 
> So, I've been working on other stories too. My full-length Harry Potter fic (focusing on Harry/Daphne/Tracey with a Slytherin Harry) will likely be coming along out pretty soon, and... it'll be set in the same universe as this fic. So think of this as a smutty little 'prologue' set in the past of that upcoming story.


End file.
